who gets the girl?
by Alonvioleta
Summary: this is a story about the bogging of TIKE with a little of TARTIE and other couples


When he sees Artie telling Tina to change her look, show more of her body and she agrees with a sad face and they kiss, he goes running to crying not knowing that Finn was there until he sees him. Mike tells them how he feels

_"Who's the girl? Is she in glee club?"_ Finn asked and nodded

_"Yeah she is in glee club and no it's not Rachel so don't worry about that and it's not any of the Cheerios either but she has a boyfriend "_ Mike answer back

_"That leaves Mercedes and Tina, but Mercedes is not dating anyone soo that leaves-"_ Finn got cut by Mr. Shue

_"..Tina right?"_ said

Mike just looked to the floor

_"I go an idea"_ both Finn and Mike looked at him_."Why don't you express how you feel with a song?"_ Finn noded but Mike is still speechless

_"I can't"_ Mike said

_"Why? Dude it's the perfect plan"_ Finn said

_"I can't sing Finn, the only thing I can do is dance"_ he said looking down at his hands

_"Mike you have a great voice and I think I know the song for you to express how you feel"_ Mr. Shue said

was telling his plan to the two boys

_"I don't know about this ...I mean I do know how to play instruments but I'm not sure about my voice " _Mike said and the teacher told him the plan

_"We'll help you out dude"_ said Finn

**next day before glee**

_"Rachel!" _ Finn called

_"What's up Finn?"_ Rachel said turning around

_"We need your help"_ Finn said

_"Who's we?"_ Rachel said looking weird at him

_"Mike and me,we'll not exactly for me, but you can't tell anyone about this ok?"_ he asked

_"Ok, just tell me"_ Rachel said while Finn raised his eyebrow

_"I swear I won't tell"_ Rachel said rolling her eyes.

While Finn told her the story she just agreed with excitement.

_"So what do I have to do to help?"_ she said still exited

_"Well we need to separate Artie and Tina when he starts to sing"_ Rachel nodded _" so I was thinking that I could go sit with Artie and distract him for a while and you go with Tina." _Rachel just agreed

_"Sounds perfect"_ Rachel smiled _" I will go get her before she goes with Artie, bye Finn"_ she kissed Finn in the cheek and left running to find Tina.

**few minutes before glee**

_"Tina!"_ Rachel yell from the end of the hallway _" wait for me"_

_"What's wrong Rachel?"_ Tina a sked

_"No..nothing's wrong, do you mind if we sit together in glee club? I want to talk to you about something really important"_

_"Mmm okey" _Tina looked confused

_"Ok let's go"_ Rachel said grabbing Tina by the hand and going to glee club.

**Finn and Mike and **

**_ decide tell all of the club expect Artie and Tina to come a little earlier today for glee club, While Finn and Mike prepared the room._**

_"It's perfect , thank you again Finn and "_

_"No problem"_ said and Finn nodded _"also I decided to invite Emma to join us I hope that's not a problem"_ said

_"No problem at all"_ Mike replied

**The kids started to arrived**

_"What's with the names in the chair ?"_ Santana said

_"It's a surprise, sit where you find your name"_ Finn said

_"Aghh, this better be good"_ Santana rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Brittany and Quinn.

Everyone sat down where they suppose to and only 3 seats where empty one of them was in the front and two at the back.

_"Where is hobbit, Asian girl and wheels?"_ Santana said

_"Don't be rude Santana, her name is Tina and she's Mike's sister..."_ Brittany said as everyone was staring at her with confusion

Santana just rolled her eyes and kept talking to Quinn

_"So all I'm going to say for now is that nobody can laugh or say rude comments...yes that means you two"_ said pointing at Santana and Puck

_"What did I do now?"_ Santana said

_"Just be nice"_ Mr. Shue said and went to sit by the piano

Artie went and rolled himself next to Finn and a chair that was empty waiting for Tina to come.

Few seconds later Tina and Rachel arrived. Tina look at Artie as he was pointing the seat next to him. _"Sorry I can't, Rachel said she wanted to talk to me."_

Everyone was there. Tina was between Mercedes an Rachel at the back and they were talking about songs they wanted to do for this week assignment.

_"Okey class I would like you all to pay attention to this person who's been having a hard time expressing his feelings"_ he pointed at him _" Mike Chang come on up "_ he went and sat down next to Emma as Mike got up and grab his guitar.

_"Okey..there's this girl who I really like and her boyfriend is trying to change her and_  
_wanted to say that...you don't need to change anything"_ he sighed _" there's one word that can describe you... N"_ he said smiling and grabbed the guitar that was next to him.

_"Okey,here it goes"_ he took a deep and started.

_**My life is brilliant.**_

_**My life is brilliant.**_  
_**My love is pure.**_  
_**I saw an angel.**_  
_**Of that I'm sure.**_  
_**She smiled at me on the subway.**_  
_**She was with another man.**_  
_**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**_  
_**'Cause I've got a plan.**_

_**(He got up from the chair and went a little to the front )**_

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_  
_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_  
_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_  
_**And I don't know what to do,**_  
_**'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

_**(He went in front Mercedes ,Tina and Rachel and the all the girls where curios of who we was singing to except for Rachel)**_

_**Yes, she caught my eye,**_  
_**As we walked on by.**_  
_**She could see from my face that I was,**_  
_**Fucking high.**_****  
_**And I don't think that I'll see her again,**_  
_**But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end.**_

_**(He got on one knee in front of Tina as she blushed while Finn passed some flowers to Kurt to pass them to Mercedes so she can pass them to Mike when he's done)**_

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_  
_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_  
_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_  
_**And I don't know what to do,**_  
_**'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

_**(Artie looked mad and Tina was just speechless)**_

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_  
_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_  
_**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**_  
_**When she thought up that I should be with you.**_  
_**But it's time to face the truth,**_  
_**I will never be with you.**_

As the song went to an end Mercedes was passed the roses to Mike who was completely shaking and nervous.

_"Tina I know you must be hating me right now same for Artie but I had to let out how I feel about you"_he took a deep breath _"__Tina you are the most beautiful human being in this universe and I know you will never accept me in your heart but I still wanted you to know that I-"_ he took her hands and got on one knee _"I love you"_ everyone was silent in the room looking at them smiling or just having a big -awee- face_"I have always liked you ever since we meet but when I started high school and you weren't there and I couldn't see you only at the Asian gatherings that our parents had, it made me sad not seeing you walking in the hallway or seeing you at lunch, but that made me realize that I love you and I'll say it every day for the rest of my life • I love you Tina Cohen-Chang• "_ Artie was completely silent and angry but didn't say anything. Mike gave Tina some roses and took her hand and brought her up in front of everyone _"I know how much you like surprises so I made all of this for you"_ he smile and she did the same_"and there is just one thing left"_ he went to Rachel and grabbed the box she had and they both shared a smile then he went to Tina again _"this is for you" _he gave the box to Tina so she can open it.

As she open the box she smiled _"Mike, it's beautiful"_ she then put the roses on the piano and tried to put the necklace on but she had some trouble with it_"let me help you with that "_ said Mike and he grab it and put it on her as she hold her hair. Then she looked at Artie and her face went sad._ "thank you Mike but I can't do thi-" _she got cut up by Mike kissing her, all the glee club had and -O face- and she was in complete shook and couldn't move and she closed her eyes kissing him back.

_"This is totally Wanky"_

Artie didn't notice anything since he was looking at the floor all the time until he heard Santana and then he looked up and saw them kissing and wheeled over to some books and he threw them at the floor and he did the same thing with the boxes that where on the side.

Tina and Mike separated with the noise

"_Tina we are done"_ was the last words Artie said before leaving the room.

_"Artie wait don't leave-"_ she was cut again by Mike _"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it anymore, I had to show you how I feel, I'm sorry Tina"_ Mike said feeling bad. The glee club was still there watching them. _"What am I suppose to do now?"_ Tears in her eyes.


End file.
